1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for charging and discharging textile fibre chambers. The system includes a charging cyclone device that is inside the chamber and longitudinally movable along the chamber. The charging cyclone device is connected to a blower through a variable-length telescopic tube comprising lengths of tubing that are of progressively larger diameter in a direction towards the cyclone device. The system also includes a discharge mill that is run into the chamber to mix and remove the fibre.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of plant has been previously disclosed for instance in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 26 634 and in "Sonderdruck aus Melliand Textilberichte 53 (1972) 1216-1221". The charging cyclone device is a so-called travelling or telescope-fitted cyclone device which is employed for building up layers of fibre material in the chamber. The chamber is emptied by, for example, a mill that mixes and removes the fibre by milling-off in a vertical direction the material stock within the chamber. The discharge mill is connected to a suction or extraction fan by a second telescopic tube that travels together with the discharge mill into the chamber to be emptied.
Since the prior charging and discharging system required separate telescopic tubes for charging and discharging of the chamber, the complete plant was relatively expensive both from manufacturing and maintenance viewpoints. The present invention provides a charging and discharging system that is relatively simplified and that comprises fewer elements than the prior system.